This invention refers to a battery charger whose design allows great charging efficiency and an astounding charging speed to be obtained.
Specifically, the charger designed in this invention is meant for charging family vehicles, industrial vehicles or industrial machinery.
There are already well-known chargers which have an input for power supply from the mains, a transformer to transform the current voltage to the right voltage, a rectifier to convert the alternating input current into full-wave direct current and an overcharge prevention circuit, so that when the battery gradually gets up to the charging voltage, the circuit for preventing overcharges allows current through.
Though this type of charger is reliable, they do on the other hand involve some adverse effects, that is, as the overcharge prevention circuit is activated, there is unnecessary power consumption (the current consumed going through said overcharge prevention circuit) and also as said circuit is activated, the charging current is lower, as it is shared with said circuit. The greater the battery charge, the lower the amount of current that goes through the charging circuit and the higher the amount through the overcharge prevention circuit.